


Freedom of Expression

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Banter, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: After the show, the boys take a man hug to the next level (man hug, awkward-feeling-up-hug...sexy times?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [表达自由 Freedom of Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429337) by [techotacus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/techotacus/pseuds/techotacus)



> Interview the prompt is referencing: http://www.cc.com/video-clips/e871hw/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-brian-williams

They man hug it out within the comfort and quiet of Jon’s office, too embarrassed by their own emotions to do it in the studio in front of an eager audience. Brian initiates the embrace, pushing Jon against the door, but Jon instantly reciprocates. Brian is secretly flattered at how clingy Jon is.

“Easy there, Jon.”

Jon buries his nose into Brian’s neck, but he loosens his tight grip around his torso.

“Sorry, sorry. You just—what cologne are you wearing anyway?”

“That’s classified. Only _real_ newsmen get to wear it.”

Jon giggles and presses his lips to the skin that disappeared under Brian’s collar. Brian pulls away, causing Jon to look up with wide eyes. Like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Are we really doing this, Jon?” he asks, echoing his by now classic question.

Jon grins lopsidedly and awkwardly shrugs.

“I can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

Brian glances down between them.

“That’s obvious,” Brian replies.

“You’re a tease and a bully. Just admit you want to kiss me.”

Brian crushes his mouth against Jon’s, forcing Jon’s mouth open and shoving in his tongue. Jon had been tempting him all night, but now he knew the feeling was mutual. Jon squeaks and moans, and it does things to Brian that he wasn’t entirely expecting.

“So I admit it,” Brian says, panting.

Jon takes in a huge breath.

“Did—did you forget I’m asthmatic? Jesus, it’s like you’re aiming to kill me.”

“Well, rest assured that I’d give you a glowing obituary on air.”

“What is it with newsmen and grief porn?”

Brian backs Jon back up against the door again, forcing Jon to look up at him. Brian hooks his pointer finger under Jon’s chin and drags his thumb down Jon’s bottom lip. Jon whimpers.

“We don’t often get the opportunity to express our feelings on import matters unless it’s grief, but you, Jon? You get to do it every time you’re in your studio. Night after night, saying anything that you want to. My job is to bottle it up.”

Jon can feel Brian suddenly pressing into his hip.

“Maybe it’s time to let it all out,” Jon suggests.

Brian grins, and Jon knows he’s in for it.

It was about time, as far as Jon was concerned.


End file.
